


04 初诚

by kaka_0404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_0404/pseuds/kaka_0404





	04 初诚

艾伦第二天迷迷糊糊的醒来的时候，发现利威尔正面对着他，揉了揉眼睛发现利威尔其实一直在看着他的艾伦差一点从床上直接吓得跳了起来。  
“利威尔桑，怎..怎么了吗？”

利威尔没有说话，只是继续静静的看着艾伦，用手一下一下的向后梳理着艾伦的头发。缓缓后，他还是开口了：  
“喂，小鬼”  
“搬过来和我住吧。”

艾伦觉得自己听到的时候觉得自己开心的可能已经哭出来了，但利威尔还是强行掰开已经熊抱着企图把鼻涕眼泪蹭他一身的对方。  
“艾伦，我还是想说清楚，有些话。”  
“好，”艾伦点了点头。

“我依旧不保证我不会继续出去约炮，”利威尔顿了顿。  
“但我会尽量不乱来；如果你哪天住的不舒服了或者想离开了，也可以随时走。这样可以么？”

艾伦知道利威尔已经在努力的让步了。人不是一朝一夕就能变的，他知道利威尔不想保证他做不到的事，话说在前面总比真的做了后再把刀子捅在人心上来的坦率，但现在这个距离，他已经足够满足了。  
“好的，利威尔桑”艾伦最终闭上了眼，把对方再次拥入怀里。

\--

利威尔的家其实很大，一个人住着的确过于空旷了；但利威尔表示自己这么多年收入不错，也没任何奢好，更没有什么别的花钱的地方，就当买个产品保值。家里一共有三间房间，一间主卧，两间客房，其中一间客房利威尔已经把他改成了书房。艾伦的东西不多，拎着箱子过来的时候问利威尔要了客房住，利威尔问他为什么，艾伦说他可以把他的脏乱差隐藏在自己房间，这样利威尔就不会每天拿着拖鞋来打他了。利威尔被他逗笑了，但还是表示你要是在我家让我发现脏乱差，在哪我都会拿拖鞋拍死你。  
但其实艾伦也同样懂，如果直接住到主卧，这一瞬间太近的距离所造成的窒息感，很可能反而会导致两个人关系的恶化。他有耐心等，他也愿意等。

自从艾伦搬进来后，两个人的关系日益可见的升温。  
艾伦每天都会早起做早饭，他住进来几天后发现利威尔并没有吃早餐的习惯，每天醒来也就是在客厅晃晃。利威尔自然也有他的借口，他表示自己不会做饭，楼下的面包铺仅有的品种他都要吃吐了，所以久而久之早餐就省略了午饭早点吃就好。  
艾伦表示这可不行，所以每天都在坚持给两个人做早饭。艾伦的公司要远一些，所以一般会比利威尔早些出门。每次出门前，都会把洗漱完毕但还睡眼朦胧，揉着眼睛的利威尔坐着压在餐桌的椅子上。艾伦住进来以后也发现了利威尔对自己的撒娇其实并不排斥，甚至有的时候还很乐意看他撒娇，所以艾伦也渐渐的学会连哄带骗的让利威尔正常吃早饭。

“利威尔桑要乖乖吃早饭哦，我先走了，不吃我会伤心的，”说罢艾伦总会蜻蜓点水的在利威尔脸上亲一下，并不打算给利威尔拒绝的机会就小跑着去玄关穿鞋出门。  
早起的利威尔一般没太睡醒，所以也懒得和艾伦争执，对方这么小可爱版的哄着自己吃爱心早餐也没任何理由拒绝，更何况对方的厨艺真的不错，所以利威尔坐下来睡意稍微消散时，都会吃上一点，吃完每次都会对着一桌丰盛的早饭，无奈的笑笑：  
“臭小子”

艾伦的上班时间一般要比利威尔的规律，虽然利威尔曾经有想过可以去接艾伦下班，可终究心有余力不足，对方可能都躺在沙发上打上游戏了自己才刚刚能把办公室的灯关上。埃尔文新接的项目让公司的大伙忙的腰都断了，铁人如利威尔也是每天好几个小时的加班。  
周末也同样，虽然艾伦经常有很多想去的店，但是利威尔每每结束周五拖着疲惫的身体回家时，艾伦的不忍心都会让他把这些想法咽下去，只在床上折腾折腾利威尔也就罢。

艾伦发现了这点后，默默的每天早上还会做一份爱心便当，和利威尔说记得放冰箱晚上来不及吃晚饭的话可以微波炉热一下。利威尔虽然表面很拒绝表示都是什么女孩子的玩意儿，但每天最终也都收下了没扫艾伦兴。甚至有一天艾伦出门太急了忘记做便当了，结果在去公司的路上突然收到了利威尔的微信：“没便当吗今天”

艾伦笑着看了眼微信：“真是不坦率啊。”

韩吉和埃尔文也同样发发现了利威尔的不同。  
某天晚上看到了在吃便当的利威尔，埃尔文作为一个24k纯直男：“利威尔你请保姆了吗最近，看你都有带便当。”  
韩吉听完嘴里喝的咖啡都差点要喷出来，一幅对埃尔文独特的洞察力愁的脱发的表情：“你的情商真的和头发一样多呢埃尔文！这分明是爱的便当啊爱的便当！”  
“哦？利威尔你什么时候找对象了吗我都不知道” 

利威尔隐忍着他的怒火，咽下那口晚饭后，用手指了指门，一副送客的姿势：  
“谁再多嘴一句，我明天六点准时下班，工作那个人接。”  
韩吉和埃尔文马上逃之夭夭，利威尔的工作给谁都够谁秃半个头，韩吉和埃尔文其实知道，从利威尔嘴里打探出他的情感生活什么的，本来就不现实，利威尔的嘴硬，打死也什么都不会承认。

一切都很美好，如果能真的除开偶尔利威尔的夜不归宿，以及艾伦每次第二天早上虽然揪着心却依然会把早餐和醒酒药放在桌上，然后把自己锁在门里的话。

\--

转折点发生在一个周五。利威尔十一点多才拖着疲惫的身体进了门，项目下周就要谈判了这周需要补全的事情累的他睁不开眼，艾伦的确还在沙发上等他，见他回来了立马跑了过去。帮他把手提包放好外套脱下来，拉到了沙发上躺下。利威尔就这样躺在艾伦的大腿上看着电视，可能相处的久了，奇妙的气场让他觉得艾伦今天有话要说。

“喂小鬼，你要说什么么？”  
“啊，其…其实也没有…”  
从这吞吞吐吐的语气，利威尔更加确定艾伦有什么要说的了，他从艾伦腿上坐直了起来，把腿盘上沙发：“要说就快说。”

“那..那个，利威尔桑记得我和您提过的三笠和阿尔敏吗”  
“嗯？”  
“周六晚上，啊也就是明天晚上，嗯还有一些别的大学同学，他们可能想办一个聚会。”艾伦边说边不安的用余光瞟着利威尔，“我在想，你愿不愿意陪我一起去？”

利威尔愣住了，他没有想到艾伦会问的是这个，甚至其实他之前从来没有想过，如果有天自己遇到了这类的问题，要怎么办。  
自己过去的三十五年也都是打打炮的关系，连和艾伦一起出去喝咖啡遇到熟人都是第一次。平常出了酒店门就和炮友分道扬镳的他，对于这种朋友聚会，特别是自己将以被邀请者带来的“伴侣”身份参加这种朋友聚会，他之前从没想过会发生到自己身上。  
利威尔只是觉得头皮发麻，他不喜欢现在的感觉，他觉得他还有太多的事情没有想清楚。

艾伦见他没有说话，自顾自的小声说道：“康尼会带他女朋友来，所以我就想着是不是我也可以问问你。”

“那你觉得，我们是男女朋友关系？”利威尔的声音冷到了冰点，他已经很久没有用这种嗓音和艾伦说过话了。

“不，不是的，那个，让也会带他正在追的一个妹子去，也，也还没有在一起。利，利威尔桑不想去的话我不提了可以么，你不要生气，你不要生气。”艾伦被吓的不轻，利威尔散发的气场让他清楚的知道这一步他太急了，他走得太快了，利威尔现在很不高兴。艾伦连连摆手摇头，他希望现在利威尔能忘掉他刚刚说的话不要不开心，他本意其实不是那样的，他的本意不是让两个人不开心。但他也能感受到利威尔的火并没有随着他的道歉降下来。

“带我去同学会，然后怎么介绍？说这是我约炮认识的炮友吗”利威尔挑着眉望着对方  
“我俩怎么认识的你也再清楚不过了吧艾伦？嗯？”

利威尔扔下了这句话，头也不回的走进了卧室，撒气般碰的一下大力的关上了房门。艾伦被这个声音吓得身体猛然一颤，他知道利威尔真的生气了。

许久，艾伦还是走到了利威尔卧室的门口。  
“利威尔桑”，艾伦敲了敲卧室的门  
“对不起，我是说…我…对不起…”  
艾伦其实也不知道自己该说些什么，他只知道他能说的就是道歉。利威尔会感到不舒服他能理解，但他却不知道利威尔为什么要生这么大的气。

只有利威尔自己知道，他对这段感情太矛盾了。  
他自负要面子，就算有再多的不安，也无法真的向对方倾诉。  
他天性孤傲，却在此刻因自己的过去而感到自卑。  
他贪恋着艾伦的讨好，却不知道用怎么样的方式回馈给对方。  
最重要的是利威尔知道，自己现在假设更近一步，就会像普通人一样陷进对方的温柔乡，剩下的只有日益梦魇的害怕，害怕着人走茶凉后的惨淡收场。

利威尔心情一烦躁就会把理智扔到一边，把插在自己身上的刀同样射出去给对面的人，把对方的全身也搞得血淋淋来掩盖自己的心虚与不安，仿佛把别人的心也伤透了，自己就会因此得到些许救赎。

“这是要带去炫耀这就是我大冒险认识的男伴吗？还是从一开始你就是这么打算的？”  
“还是又大冒险输了朋友要你带个男伴来？”  
“炫耀自己找了个比自己大十五岁的金主吗？炫耀自己靠着床技找了个炮友吗？”

利威尔可以听到艾伦外面每次回答“不是”的声音都在缩小，但他觉得他还没解气，利威尔自己也知道自己很多话逻辑狗屁不通，但他也不想管，他只想一口气骂完，骂完后心里的结是否就会解开一些，是否就会好受一些。

“人家是男女朋友”  
“是追与被追”  
“你又有什么资格与之相较？”

所谓生气时口出狂言就大概是如此吧，等利威尔一股脑的飙完了才回过神来发现自己说了什么。空气安静了许久，甚至利威尔觉得门前的人已经走了

“过分了，利威尔桑，”艾伦在门前轻轻的说道，  
“刚刚那句话，过分了啊。”

第二天早上醒来的时候，利威尔看着空旷的厨房，空旷的客厅，以及，已经全数收拾干净了的客房。  
艾伦走了。  
艾伦已经收拾好离开了。

昨晚的利威尔在骂完回过神时并不是没有为自己说出的话后悔，但他的倔强使他并没有能在第一时间低头，将道歉说出口。然而一旦过了那个时间点，一切就都变得复杂了。

\--

利威尔这阵子甚至有些庆幸埃尔文接的那个项目，焦头烂额的处理工作让利威尔鲜少有机会呆在家里，就算回家也只是洗个澡，拖着疲惫的身体睡上一觉，第二天继续工作。利威尔知道，假设现在把他留在家里，面对着充满了艾伦居住过气息的房间，一定有那些麻烦的回忆等着他，他不想看，他不想想。  
艾伦这阵子也出乎意料的一次都没有找过利威尔，利威尔更加确信的全身心把自己埋进了工作，他不想去面对自己内心的那丝丝慌张和胆怯，他不想去细想艾伦是否真的走了。逃避大概是成年人解决问题最好的办法，因为很多问题，不到某个节骨眼，是没有人有足够的勇气，撕下创口贴面对着下面的疤痕，往上撒着盐，重新再做一次选择题。

\--

“明晚是平安夜，一起吃个饭吗利威尔桑？”  
但利威尔自己也无法否认，几周后收到艾伦这条微信的他内心是有多么欣喜。

“可以，牛排馆还是你做？”给个台阶就下这个道理，适用于任何一对还心有眷恋的伴侣。  
“我来做吧，七点？”  
“好。”

当天是谈判的重要环节，三个月的准备成败就此一举。从下午两点开始谈，前前后后谈了四个多小时，令人欣慰的是结局不错，双方虽然不能说给出的条件都一致，但在大体上已经达成了合作的趋势。  
送走客人，利威尔还在办公室打算整理下刚刚的会议记录，方便后续签订具体合同和跟进细节。利威尔突然心撕裂的痛了一下，他看了下眼时间，艾伦应该正在外面买菜，不好的预感让他外套都没来得及拿，抓起钱包就冲了出去。

逃避的内心总会无法继续躲藏的时机变得无比坦诚，利威尔等电梯的时候给艾伦打了不下五个电话都是无人接听；他打开手机翻出了where’s my friend的app。这个是艾伦上次在利威尔被人下药有强行让他开通的，艾伦说假设再有什么意外利威尔来不及发地址，他冲着这个也能找到利威尔，利威尔笑了笑就随他弄。

手术室外的利威尔觉得自己一头的汗，但是比起粘腻的汗水带给他的不适，他知道自己现在心脏跳得更快。绕着手术室的门前来回快速走了上百个回合。没过多久，他看见一个黑发的女孩径直着冲自己冲了过来，胸口吃了一记拳头，利威尔还没从疼痛中反应过来，打人的女孩就被旁边的金发男孩拉了下来：  
“三笠！你冷静一点！”金发的男孩拦住了那个满眼怒火的女孩。

“三笠，冷静一点，人不是他伤的，医院也是不能打架的。”  
“我们只要在这里等着艾伦醒就是了。”

名叫三笠的女孩依旧怒火冲天的瞪着利威尔，利威尔大概知道对方两个人的来路，有些愧疚的别过头不去看她，想随着她打。  
三笠最终还是收起了拳头，“我去办住院手续，阿尔敏麻烦你在这里等一下吧。”

手术时间异常的漫长，或者说利威尔觉得异常的漫长，虽然医生已经来说过只是被高空掉下来的东西砸到了，要锋上一些针，但利威尔还是一直不缠不休地问着会不会有什么大问题，会不会有后遗症，脑部是否有损。等到把医生都快问烦了，利威尔才放人离开，偌大的等候室里，利威尔和阿尔敏就这么安安静静的等着里面的手术结果。

“您就是艾伦的恋人吧”阿尔敏淡淡的望着对面的中年人。  
利威尔一瞬间不知道怎么回答，他不知道艾伦和他的朋友说了什么，也不知道该怎么回答这类问题。  
“不算恋人吧。” 利威尔想了很久后，给出这几个字的答复。

“我知道，艾伦和我们说过他有喜欢的人，但是那个人一直不接受他，想必就是您吧。”阿尔敏无奈的看着利威尔笑了笑。“我认识艾伦很久了，我、他和三笠从小就是一起长大的，艾伦一直是一副没心没肺的样子。”  
“您也别怪三笠，她只是心疼艾伦。”

利威尔不知道怎么回复，只是要了摇头，“不会。”

“艾伦前几个月大闹了一场，哭到最后话都说不清了，只是一直在说，‘我喜欢你啊，我喜欢你啊你不要这样对我好不好’。”  
“我们从没来见过他这个样子，我们知道他是失恋了但也太不符合常态了。一般人失恋几天就走出来了，艾伦那阵子都是浑浑噩噩的，一个人呆在房间不愿意出来。”  
“我和三笠想带他出去走走换个心情，但结果带他去咖啡馆他会突然哭出来，去餐厅他也会突然哭出来，我们都不知道该怎么办。”  
“后来有一阵子他突然好了，但是晚上经常夜不归宿，我们知道他和您应该又联系上了，我们怕他再受伤，和他浅浅的提过两句，结果你猜他说什么。”

利威尔不知道现在该说什么，他只是看着阿尔敏，等待着对方继续说下去。  
“他和我说，‘阿尔敏，我喜欢他啊，就算很多事情都可以放弃，我还是，喜欢他啊’”  
“三笠当时听着很不开心，就差去拿刀砍人了，但我知道，艾伦只是爱的太卑微了，他觉得多在您身边呆一刻都是幸福的，我们拦不住也劝不住，大家吵也吵了几架就罢了。”

“后来他说他要搬出去了，我们大概也猜到了他去您那，虽然他满脸幸福的理箱子，但我和三笠还是隐隐约约的不安，把他的房间留了下来，没再租出去。”  
“前几周他突然回来了，大晚上的拖着他的行李箱就回来了，他的表情告诉我他不希望我们问。他把自己在房间里锁了一整天，我们给他送水送吃的他都不开门，三笠后来急了找人把锁撬开扇了他一巴掌。”

“我也多么希望那一巴掌能把他扇醒啊。”

“后来他就和没事人一样了，我知道他只是不希望我们担心，很多时候在很多地方他都会突然的楞楞地站在那里。”  
“他和我说他今天晚上有事，可能认识的太久了吧，看他兴奋的表情我就大概猜出来，大概是要找您。”

医院的空气随着阿尔敏不再絮叨，安静的可怕。  
“能在这边陪陪他么”阿尔敏再度开口了，“艾伦他是真的，很喜欢您。”

利威尔闭着眼睛，微微点了点头  
“好。”  
随着手术室“手术中”三个红字暗去，一个医生从里面走了出来，利威尔一个箭步上前：  
“结束了吗，怎么样？”  
“有没有什么别的问题？”

医生看了他笑笑，  
“你是他叔叔吗？”  
“小伙子没啥大问题，打了全麻还要睡上一阵，之后会推到普通病房，你们家属可以陪着。”

家属..么

利威尔想着也笑了。是啊，自己的年纪比艾伦大上一圈都不止，这在外人看来是当叔叔的年龄，可是艾伦还是和朋友说了，说了喜欢自己，说了想带自己去同学聚会让大家认识自己。该胆怯的明明是对方不是么，交了一个年龄这么大的男友，顶着可能会被朋友说姜还是老的辣不要轻易陷进去，却还是那么义无反顾的跟着自己。  
自己的那点胆怯，又算得上什么呢？

利威尔知道，艾伦已经朝他走了99步，剩下的这一步，他留给了自己。

“秃子，我请年假，回去了给你补交申请单，”利威尔拿起手机，一条微信直接发给了埃尔文。其实以利威尔现在的位置，公司也是私企，请个假什么根本没人管，唯一有立场管的董事长埃尔文还是他的老朋友，毕竟没有什么人会敢管上司，更何况是公司的董事长，张口闭口叫秃子。  
埃尔文看了短信不知道回复什么，在他记忆里利威尔从来没提过修过年假，一个人无拘无束的。平常也就些私生活的不良奢好，工作方面可谓丧心病狂般“尽职尽责”，下属也是叫惨一片。

埃尔文想到下午利威尔冲出办公室头也不回的场景，大概想到了什么  
“👌，有什么需要随时和我说，”  
过后，埃尔文又拿起手机，发送了另一条微信。

韩吉美美的享受着自己的周五，想中不久项目就能完美收工美滋滋的日子，突然一条微信进入眼帘：“利威尔请年假了，这阵子他的活你先接一下，要抱怨等他回来和他讲。”  
“诶？？？！！！！你他妈逗我啊埃尔文！！！！”

\--

利威尔整个晚上都守在了艾伦身旁，不知道是麻醉还是真的困了，艾伦也一直都在昏昏欲睡，嘴里一直喃喃着：  
“利威尔桑…利威尔桑…”  
“不要走…”

利威尔俯下身亲了亲艾伦的额头  
“不会了。”  
“以后不会了。”

清晨艾伦醒来时，看到趴在自己身旁的利威尔着实吓了一大跳，记忆力自己也就是去买食材然后好像被什么东西砸到了，慌忙的问着利威尔现在几号了，是不是错过平安夜，也是不是错过利威尔桑的生日了。  
利威尔看着他这反映，本来都快哭出的脸一下被逗乐了，起身抱住艾伦：  
“你小子，睡了他妈快一天一夜啊。”  
利威尔把头埋在了艾伦肩上，但艾伦还是感受到了，感受到一滴炙热的液体滴在自己身上  
他知道利威尔不想让他看到他哭。

向埃尔文请了年假的利威尔就这么一直陪在艾伦身边，艾伦嘴上说着不用，但心里也知道此刻陪在自己身边的利威尔让他内心多么温暖。利威尔自己不会做饭，医院的病号餐他嫌太简陋，到了饭点，要么亲自去打包，要么叫些新奇的外卖，搞得艾伦抱怨说自己都快成病房全名公敌了。  
利威尔笑着不说话，宠着他的小鬼。看周围病号家属都有带水果，利威尔也像模像样的去买了个果篮，小心翼翼地削着，但毕竟35年没动过刀的人削起来略有难度，果皮动不动就断，利威尔又是个暴脾气心想妈的什么狗屁玩意儿。艾伦被逗笑的前仰后合，争着要自己来，利威尔哪给他使刀，水果往垃圾桶里一扔就出去买了一打现成的，也就在这个时候利威尔感叹到原来有钱真他妈的好。

艾伦也怕利威尔陪自己陪的无聊，天天换着故事给利威尔讲，两个人就这么嘻嘻哈哈的过了五天，利威尔的手机也被韩吉轰炸了五天。  
“矮子你他妈在哪里，老娘要虚脱了！”  
“矮子你收到了回个话，快回来老娘要死了！”

利威尔一概当看不见，没有什么比陪着他的小可爱更重要的，但该来的总会来，埃尔文的那条微信还是发了过来：  
“利威尔，收尾工作的一些事情可能还是要麻烦你回来一下，韩吉那些部分没有全跟，还是你比较熟悉，忙完赔你双倍年假。”  
利威尔皱着眉头看着手机，心想着秃子你最好把老子前十几年的年假都记着。艾伦看着利威尔，他知道对方一个大忙人，陪着自己嘻嘻哈哈了这么多天，工作上总归过不去。

“抱歉”，利威尔先开口了  
“公司可能有些事情，明天要去处理一下，处理完就回来陪你。”

“完全理解啦，”艾伦笑着说道  
“处理好再回来看我就行，别让别人觉得我帅哥误事啊。”

“啧，美的你小子，还帅哥。”  
利威尔觉得这小子越来越不知廉耻，也不知道谁惯的。

艾伦张开双臂，利威尔知道对方是要个抱抱，也不反对的过去坐在了床边。艾伦起身后没有放手，而是把脸对着利威尔，艾伦的脸满满的靠近着利威尔，五官离得越来越近，利威尔下意识的闭上了眼睛。艾伦突然觉得好笑，在利威尔脸上轻啄了一口：  
“利威尔桑刚刚不会是觉得我要吻你吧？”眯着眼睛，一副贱兮兮的表情。

利威尔意识到自己被戏弄了，一技手刀正要打向对方后颈，结果对方马上转换成平常小可爱的神情：“我是病人我是病人，利威尔桑不能打病人！”

“你他妈还知道你是病人啊。”

利威尔嘴里骂着，但艾伦还是看到了对方耳旁的红晕。  
“利威尔桑不喜欢的事，我都不会强迫你去做的。”  
“利威尔桑只要做自己开心的事就好，只要你不赶我走，我希望一直能陪在你身边。”

利威尔感觉那一刻自己眼睛有那么一瞬间突然的发酸，双手扶上艾伦的肩，飞速的在艾伦唇上蜻蜓点水的留下了一吻。

艾伦还瞪着眼睛，反映刚刚发生了什么事，利威尔企图镇静下来让自己的脸不要那么红，轻声的对艾伦说道，“那你乖乖的在这边听医生的话，我周五来接你回家。”  
艾伦震惊到失神的眼睛缓过来后，努力控制着自己眼角忍不住掉下的液体，俯下身，和身前的人交换了一个长长的吻。最后利威尔觉得自己快被吻的要窒息了，强行推开了艾伦，两个人都有些气喘吁吁，夕阳恰好的打在两个人的脸上，虽然说床都上过无数次了，但这一幕却让两个人的心跳的比什么时候都快。

“喂小鬼，”利威尔戏虐的说道  
“再吻下去，今天谁也别想下医院这床。”

利威尔轻轻起身，在艾伦额头上印下一个吻，趴在耳边轻轻喃喃的说道“你好好养身子，周五晚上，我是你的。”说罢领着公文包就快速走出了病房，他不想让艾伦看到他耳尖的红晕，也错过了对方此时如通红的脸。


End file.
